What Results After Mikan Is Sick
by forgottenforever
Summary: Natsume is pricked by a porcupine. Mikan accidentally trips over him and he finds out that she's feverish! What happens after Natsume takes her to his dorm? Has been requested for a full story! Complete! Thanks for R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**HI! This is my second story! It's a one-shot! I'll try to hurry up with my story of Deadly Secrets! Depending on reviews I could make this into a story! I think I might have made Natsume a little OOC in this story. On to the story! I'm a foul mouth in this story! Sorry about that.**_**I do not own Gakuen Alice. I only own this little 'dream' of mine.  
**_

_**What Results After Mikan Is Sick**_

**~Natsume's POV~**

Damn. I was tired. I had just finished another fucking mission that Persona sent me on. I picked off another needle clinging to my shirt. If I didn't run into that son of a bitch porcupine I wouldn't be _this_ close to burning Persona to a crisp. I sat on the ground picking off more needles when a _certain annoying person bumped into me._

"OUCH! What did I trip over?" Mikan said looking back at me. I only scowled at her. She could be cute though sometimes. "It's not what, it's who strawberry fields." She glared at me shocked crossing her hands over her skirt. I mentally closed my ears. I was preparing myself for her yell when she said, "Oh whatever I'm going back to bed." I sat there shocked. She didn't reject? Something must have happened.

"Oi! You!" I caught up to her. I grabbed her shirt from the back and slammed her back into my chest. I put my hand to her forehead and I quickly removed my hand since it burned. I'm a fire caster and I can stand the heat up to 500 Fahrenheit but this was over the edge. I cupped my hands around her face and tilted it up so she looked at me. She blushed saying, "Nani?" "You're burning up." I said seductively. "Let's go to my dorm and see what's wrong huh?"

"N-n-no! I'm completely fi-"She said backing away. At the last part though she looked at me funny and started falling over. She was unconscious.

**~Normal POV~**

Natsume quickly moved and caught her. He picked her up bridal style and walked back to his dorm. He looked around and quickly went into his dorm hoping that no one noticed him taking a girl into his room. They would think the wrong thing. He set her on his bed and brought a wet and cold towel placing it on her head.

He got tired of standing so he brought over a chair and a manga he was reading. He sat down but quickly shot back up plucking a needle out of his butt. _Stupid porcupine_ he thought. He sat down again. He put up his manga up to his face so he could read but could also keep an eye on Mikan in case she woke up.

_**~In the room next door~**_

"He he he. Interesting Natsume. Carrying a girl into your room?" Koko said. "Eh? Natsume has a girl in his room? Who is it?" asked a very interested Ruka. "He has Mikan in his room." Koko said smoothly. Ruka only blushed and said, "So he cares about her too huh?" _Time for some spying! _ Koko grinned at the thought.

**~Natsume's POV~  
**Jeez I love this manga! It's called Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama (It's a great manga! And anime! And I don't own). It's about this girl named Misaki who's the first president of her recently changed co-ed school. There's a guy who always bugs her named Usui. He's the guy who always gets the love confessions from the girls and always says no. He actually is in love with Misaki. Misaki likes him too but is too afraid since she doesn't trust men anymore.

"N-Natsume? What...am I…doing here?" Mikan asked slowly. She tried getting up but went back down. I guess she was dizzy. "It's better if you don't get up. You still have a fever." I said looking up from my manga. When I saw her I felt something rush up to my face. It felt weird. "Natsume maybe it's better… if you leave. I might be getting you sick. You turned red." She said. What the hell? Am I _blushing_? No. A guy does not blush. That's a load of shit. "Nah I'm fine." I said coolly.

Mikan yawned. I looked at her and smirked. I got closer to her face and said, "Do you want me to help you make you better?"

**~Mikan's POV~**

"Do you want me to help you make you better?" I heard him say. "Is that even possible?" I looked at him suspiciously. I bet he's going to say something perverted or something. "Of course it is. I just need you to close your eyes. That's all." I eyed him suspiciously but did as he said. Suddenly the light around me got a little darker. _I wonder what he's doing._ I thought nervously. "Whatever I do Mikan, do not open your eyes. Got it?" I nodded in response. All of a sudden, I felt a tug at the warm blankets that were on top of my body. "Hey! What are you-". "Shh! Relax Mikan!" I heard him say. Then I felt strong and sturdy arms softly lift me up. "N-No! Don't pick me u-up!" I said. I could tell he smirked. "Why? Are you scared?" He said. "Open your eyes Mikan." I opened my eyes slowly. I noticed that we were on the roof. The view was beautiful. "Wow… It's beautiful." I was speechless. We could see the city from where we were. "Not as beautiful as you." Natsume said to me.

"Huh? I didn't catch that. Can you repeat that?" I thought he called someone from his cell phone or something. "I said, 'Not as beautiful as you.' Mikan." He said to my face looking serious. I flushed seven different shades of red in less than one second. "Natsume stop teasing me. I hate it when people tease me." I said turning my face away unable to look at him anymore. Natsume took his hand and took my chin to make me face him. "I would never lie to a girl about that Mikan. Especially the girl I love." "I don't believe you." I said to him trying to turn away but unable to since I was mesmerized by his gorgeous and mysterious crimson eyes and his hand was also still holding my chin. "That a classic line from every romantic manga I've read Mikan." I heard him say. Just as I was about to respond to his little comment I felt something cool capture my lips shutting me up completely. Natsume kissed me.

~Normal POV~

They stayed on the roof Natsume still carrying Mikan. Both in a heated kiss although each were trying to outdo the other. They eventually had to let go for air. Mikan, who was panting was the one said something first. "I-I believe you now Natsume." Natsume only smirked and gave her a look that said _I told you so. _"I love you too Natsume." Mikan said blushing and turning away. Natsume looked at her shocked and then for just a moment gave her a look that made her heart melt. He chuckled and hugged her.

_*~The next day~* _(Still in Normal POV)

Natsume walked to class. He slid open the door and mentally made a disgusted face at the girls who swooned over him. He sat at his desk and searched in his bag until he found 2 items he was looking for. His Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama manga and his iPod. He put his iPod in his ears and picked out the song _I've Got a Feeling_ by the Black Eyed Peas (I do not own) and put it at full blast. Permy went up to Natsume and said snottily "Good morning Natsume-kun! Did you sleep well?" He said nothing as he did not hear her.

Suddenly, Mikan came running in freaking out that she was late. "OH MY GOD! I'M LATE! No wait my clock is behind 5 minutes." The whole class only laughed. Mikan walked to her seat next to Natsume. "Morning Natsume." She said sweetly to him. "Don't disturb him you retard! He's reading his precious manga!" Permy said. Natsume looked up at Mikan put away his iPod and his manga, stood up, and said to Mikan, "Good Morning Precious." He went over to her and kissed her cheek. "EHH!" The class yelled in shock.

Permy looked at Mikan and glared fiercely at her. "Do you have a problem with my girlfriend?" Natsume asked her.

**Ok I finished my one shot! But I need at least one person to request to make it a full on story! Please RxR! **

**See you soon! ^^**

**-Alondra**


	2. Chapter 2

_**What Results After Mikan Is Sick**_

**~Normal POV~**

The class began crowding around Mikan and Natsume trying to figure out WHAT made them become a couple. "When did you guys… you know… become a couple!" asked a random kid. Natsume looked at Mikan, leaned over to her, and whispered in her ear making her eyes widen with surprise. "… we… do that?" She whispered to him. He nodded his head once and grabbed hold of her hand dragging her toward the door.

Sumire however wouldn't let them leave without an explanation. She went on and on but I'm not going to tell you what she said because you're just going to throw your computer screen out the window. "Get out of our way. Whore." Natsume muttered murderously. She still didn't budge. Natsume sighed quietly and let go of Mikan's hand. He held his hand in front of Sumire, palm facing upwards. Mikan looked broken as he shoved her back farther behind. Sumire smirked and said, "See Sakura? I knew he was only playing with you. You've never been important to any-". "SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!" Natsume roared at her. His body was quivering slightly and in his hand was a fire that held a passion and would never give up.

"Either you get out of the way, or I kill you. Your choice." He said angrily. Mikan didn't know what to do so she just stayed put. For once. She backed up shaking in fear. Natsume turned off the flames and turned back to Mikan with a small smile on his face that only she could see. "Let's go." He said quietly. Mikan flashed him a 5000-watt smile and took her hand in his and nodded her head fervently. They walked out with no one saying or doing anything to stop them.

**~Natsume's POV~**

Honestly don't people ever fucking learn? First Persona and then Sumire! _"I'll do whatever you want the first time you say it Natsume-sama!"_ Yeah that's complete bullshit you whore. I turn back and see Mikan staring at me with a blank look on her face. _**What the hell? Is she already regretting our relationship? Aw hell no! I ain't giving up that easily!**_ "Let's go." I said a little mad that she's regretting us already. "Eh? Where are we going?" She said snapping out of her daze. "Somewhere." I smirked.

**~Mikan's POV~**

I stared at his back kind of out of it just because he was really…. God I don't know the word… _Mikan the word you're looking for is 'sexy'. __**What the…? Who is this?**__No one. Just someone who controls your life. __**Kami-sama? Is that you? **__You are the stupidest person on this earth. I'm not God I'm your conscious. __**Eh? Conscious? What's that? And what does 'sexy' even mean?**__…Ask Natsume. _"Let's go." He said turning around and looking at me in the face making me hit reality again. "Eh? Where are we going?" I asked. "Somewhere." He smirked. Taking my hand, we walked through the forest with him leading of course, to wherever we were going.

**~Koko's POV~**

I laughed with a smile on my face since I succeeded with pretending I was her conscious. I snickered again not realizing they were about to bump into me. I booked it behind a bush and let fate take its course.

**~Normal POV~**

"Ne Natsume?" "Hn?" Natsume asked turning around to look at her. "What's a conscience?" "Ask Hotaru." "Fine. Then what's 'sexy'?" If poor Natsume hadn't been drinking water right now he probably would've lived to so I could continue the story.

**THE END.**

Hahaha just kidding. He lived I assure you.

**Lol I know I'm really evil! XD But seriously it's still not the end of the story at all. I'm sorry for waiting for so long for just a stupid short story. There's been sooo many things happening in my life right now and it's not even funny. Well some of it is but other parts its just depressing. **

**OH and this story IS UP FOR ADOPTION! I just can't keep up with writing so … **_**fluffy**_**. If you get what I mean because life sucks! Oh and just a warning!**

**I shall leave but will come back with another name on fanfiction! But not like any of you care… yet.**

**Peace Out!**

**-Alondra**


	3. Chapter 3

_**What Results After Mikan Is Sick**_

**~Normal POV~**

Natsume walked hand in hand with his love to a secret area in the forest. Mikan watched with quiet interest as they walked over tall grasses and shrubs. They walked up to a wall of moss and Natsume looked at her before pulling the curtain of moss away for Mikan to look

A large pond area with weeping willows surrounding the area, making a quiet, secluded area for the two of them to be there, alone and undisturbed. The moon had risen in the sky and cast a reflection on the pond water while little fireflies lit the area softly. Cattails jutted out softly from the rim of the pond to sway with the wind softly.

A bed of wildflowers surrounded them as Mikan slowly walked in and took in the beauty of the area. "Oh Natsume-kun... it's so beautiful..." She whispered as Natsume slowly bowed to her, holding a hand out to her. "May I have this dance?" He asked her, his facial features softening to enhance the smile of love he gave her.

"But what about the music...?" She asked. "We'll make our own music... just listen to wind..." He murmured as she took his hand and they began to sway to a song not being played in the open but in their heart by the dj called love.

_'I know a place that we can go to,_

_A place where no one knows you,_

_They won't know who we are_

_I know a place where we can run to_

_And do those things we want to_

_They won't know who we are_

_Let me take you there  
I wanna take you there_

I know a place that we've forgotten  
A place we won't get caught in  
They won't know who we are (they won't know, won't know)  
I know a place where we can hide out  
And turn our hearts inside out  
They won't know who we are.'

They continued to sway with each other, their only audience being the deer, squirrels, rabbits, and birds that had come out of hiding to watch the two young lovers dance to some non-existent song. They looked into each other's eyes, their feelings conveying in conversations in just a look while the fireflies around them began to gather around them, causing a peaceful ambiance.

_'Let me take you there  
I wanna take you there  
Let me take you there  
Take you there  
Take you there  
Ooohhh  
Ooohhh  
Ooohhh  
Ooohhh  
I know a place we'll be together  
And stay this young forever  
They won't know who we are.'  
_"I love you Mikan..." Natsume whispered as he neared his lips to her own while Mikan smiled. "I love you too Natsume." They locked lips with each other, kissing passionately, softly, sweetly, only breaking apart from each other to breathe.

Natsume broke apart from her kiss quickly as he knelt on one knee. "Mikan, I promise that when we get out of here, I will marry you." He showed her a black box containing three cherry blossom flowers painted in the softest pink, settled onto a gold band as he slipped it on her finger.

Tears of joy slipped down her face as she smiled at him and nodded. They kissed again unaware of anything near them, just focusing on the other as their love began to multiply within their own hearts as they were whisked away into their own land of fantasy, made for just the both of them.

_'Let me take you there  
I wanna take you there  
Let me take you there  
Take you there  
Take you there  
Ooohhh  
We can get away to a better place if you let me take you there  
We can go there now cause every second counts  
Girl just let me take you there  
Take you there.'_

**How romantic! If someone would do this for me... jeez I would reconsider anything I would think about marriage and love. So this is the last chapter of _What Results After Mikan Is Sick_. If you want to know what happens in the ultimate outcome, read the manga, except they all graduate happily and they get married once they get out and have two kids. Up to you on the gender and stuff.**

**I think Natsume may be slightly... OOC in this chapter but meh let's just go along with it for now. To whoever reviewed, favorited, alerted, etc. thank you for taking time to read this story and making it really big!**

**Ending this story happily,**

**~Lila is forgottenforever~**


End file.
